1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a gas fired donut system, and more particularly, pertains to a gas fired donut system having a gas fired liquid heating tube and a processing of powering the donut system cooker by a storage battery and inverter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art cooking devices, such as donut machines, have been location limited in that often there were no convenient source of alternating current. Sources of power available at sites frequented by vendors were limited if even existent. Usually a vendor either had to "string" long extension cords if power was available. In the alternative, the vendor had to use an AC generator to power the equipment.
The present invention overcomes the inadequacies of the prior art by providing a gas fired donut system which operates from battery power at remote sites. Safety interlocks prevent inadvertent flame propagation and other unsuitable situations due to operator carelessness or inattention. The donut system can also be converted over to electrical operation.